Koyomi Araragi
Koyomi Araragi (阿良々木 暦, Araragi Koyomi) is a third year high school student who survived a vampire attack during spring break, and barely regained his human life in the time that followed. As a boy with remnants of his vampire traits left in him, he tries to live a normal life, until he encounters the unusual case of a girl who weighs close to nothing, which drags him into the world of the paranormal. Appearance Koyomi is a young high school boy with black hair and eyes and a fair complexion. His hair reaches his nape at the back and covers his left eye in the front -in "Kizumonogatari" apparantley it covers his right eye instead. He is currently growing his hair to hide the bitemarks on his neck. If not wearing his school's gakuran, he is seen wearing comfortable clothes -often a parka and jeans. It has been said by his younger little sister that his fashion sense is far from admirable. A distinguishable feature of Koyomi is his very expressive ahoge, which moves according to his emotions. Personality Koyomi is a laid-back person who doesn't make friends at school except for Tsubasa Hanekawa, whom he talks to sometimes. In academics, he is close to failing every class except math. Meanwhile, at home, Koyomi is the only person who thinks that his family relationship is bad, while his younger sisters Karen and Tsukihi believe otherwise. It is revealed through his conversations with familiar people that he is quite knowledgeable with anime, a fact which is even noted by Nadeko once. Also, other characters seems to speculate that Koyomi is a lolicon, particularly Mayoi and Hitagi. Background Koyomi is the eldest of three siblings, with Karen and Tsukihi as his younger sisters. Koyomi, Karen and Tsukihi's parents were also revealed to be police officers. Before his encounter with Senjougahara, he was attacked by a vampire during spring break, and became a vampire himself. Although Meme Oshino helped him become human again, there are several lingering side effects; he can see in the dark, his eyes turn red when he gets angry, superhuman strength, and he heals incredibly fast and can recover from horrendous wounds within hours. He remains scared of morning sunlight despite the fact that it no longer has any negative effects on him. Plot ''Hitagi Crab Araragi meets the quiet Hitagi Senjougahara by chance when Hitagi falls down the school's spiral staircase. There, he discovers that Hitagi weighs close to nothing. He later talks about the incident to the class representative Tsubasa Hanekawa while in the middle of their brainstorming for the upcoming school festival; unknown to Koyomi, Senjougahara overheard the conversation. Hitagi confronts Araragi about discovering her secret condition and asks him to keep quiet about it and to ignore her presence, leaving behind a piece of staple wire driven to his cheek as a threat if he breaks his promise. In spite of this, Araragi approaches Hitagi minutes later, showing the completely healed wound he got from Hitagi's attack earlier, followed by his statement that someone might be able to help her in returning to normal. Koyomi takes Hitagi by bike to Meme Oshino's place, and Araragi tells Meme about Hitagi's situation. After finding out that a supernatural entity called a "heavy stone crab" caused Hitagi's loss of mass, Meme agrees to help, although reminding Hitagi that only she can help herself overcome her condition. At midnight, Koyomi joins Hitagi on the ceremony that was designed to allow communication between Hitagi and the oddity that stole her weight. Initially, the ceremony went smoothly as planned, but the heavy stone crab that manifested suddenly attacks Hitagi. Fortunately, Meme is able to subdue the oddity enough for Hitagi to voice out her request. The heavy stone crab leaves soon after, curing Hitagi's condition at the cost of remembering her painful memories with her family. Hitagi then declares her friendship with Araragi. Koyomi would later become a victim to the heavy stone crab for some time, although it was evident that the oddity left almost immediately. Mayoi Snail On Mother's Day, Koyomi plans to spend the day at the park after having an argument with his younger sister Karen. He is soon joined by Hitagi, who sports a new attire, and she accompanies Koyomi at the park; they soon talk about Hitagi's determination to pay back her debt from Araragi and his problems at home. Araragi's attention soon shifts to a young girl who appears to be looking for directions. The girl, named Mayoi Hachikuji, repeatedly rejects Koyomi's friendly gestures, so he eventually loses his temper and a fight broke out between the two; unsurprisingly, Koyomi won. He then takes the chance to look at the slip of paper which has an address on it and, after asking Hitagi's help to go to where the address is, takes Mayoi along with them. Koyomi discovers that he and Hitagi are unable to locate the address Mayoi provided, they ask help from Meme through a personal visit by Hitagi. Karen Bee At the start of summer vacation, Koyomi undergoes tutorials from Tsubasa and Hitagi. During this time, his sisters have noticed that he had stopped doing leisure time with his sisters, which is in fact Koyomi's way of protecting them from his superhuman strength from being part-vampire. He later discusses his plans about his secret as a vampire from Mayoi, before heading to Nadeko in a promised visit to her house. After being kicked out of Nadeko's and paying a visit to Suruga's, Koyomi meets a mysterious figure who introduces himself as Deishū Kaiki. When he tells Hitagi of this, she knocks him out and imprisons him for his own safety. Koyomi learns from Hitagi that Kaiki is the con-man who deceived her mother. Koyomi breaks free when he later gets a text from his sister asking for help. However, Hitagi only lets him leave when she gets a phone call from Tsubasa. Koyomi finds Karen in a feverish state and eventually learns that Kaiki inflicted her with poison from a supernatural bee during a confrontation with him. He is told by Shinobu, who he learns is actually quite talkative, that he must drain the poison from her. He manages to drain half of it, diminishing her fever somewhat. Koyomi is told by Hitagi that she has planned a meeting with Kaiki and convinces her not to confront him without him being there. He later returns home to find that Karen has left to once again meet up with Kaiki. With Shinobu's help he finds her but a serious battle ensues between them. However, he manages to convince Karen that her sense of justice is wrong and to let him deal with Kaiki instead. He and Hitagi later confront Kaiki who has already decided to leave the city and assures Koyomi that Karen will recover in a matter of days. Hitagi lets off the years of pain she had harbored against him and allows him to leave unscathed. Tsukihi Phoenix During this time, Koyomi starts finding himself in more lecharous positions with his sisters. For instance, when he and Karen play a game where Koyomi brushes her teeth the two become are caught up in the moment and aroused by it. It even reaches to the point where Karen even gives her brother consent to grope her. He doesn't due to Tsukihi walking in on them. He also strips Tsukihi, but it is shortly revealed that this was due to his shock in finding that her scars had completely disappeared. However, he does grope her, claiming that he only wanted to see how her breasts felt like. later on, due to certain circumstances he kisses Tsukihi and confirms he felt nothing from it. He then procedes to put his life on the line for her, subsequentley taking a beating worse than even the time he fought Kanbaru. Trivia *Araragi's first name means "calendar" (カレンダー ''karendā). *It seems he still have vampire fangs although it's not shown much. The fangs are visible in episode 1 when he's about to pull a stapler from his mouth. *Araragi is not depicted in the light novels' illustrations and thus, his character design is only made for the anime series by Akio Watanabe, who supervised the character designs for the series. *Koyomi has a fetish for short-haired girls, a fact that caused Tsubasa and Hitagi to change their hairstyles once. Category:Characters Category:Males